Ferris Wheel
by squarecreatures
Summary: A little one shot of the Ferris Wheel episode in season 2. A little smut, fluff, Stelena cuteness. i 3 reviews :)


She left the window open like she did every other night when he stayed in the boarding house, so that in the mornings he could shower her with kisses before she met him in school, so he could slip under the sheets with her when he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he would just stop by to watch her dream, because he didn't need that much, and seeing her face was like breath of fresh air, and watching her slumber made him want to fall into her dreams beside her and share her safe co coomb with her until the sun rose.

Tonight though, he came at dawn and woke her with a sweet kiss on the cheek and she leaned into it with a slight surprise but recovered with a stretch that resembled a cat and a smile that made his heart melt.

"Its just dawn" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear knowing he could do this, wake her and sweep her away without question, knowing she felt so safe around him that she would skip into the morning hue with him with her fingers looped around his waste and her head leaning on his shoulder.

"i compelled the guard to go on break so i could kiss my girlfriend on the top of the ferris wheel" he squeezed her hand and turned to face her. Her face twisted, as the memories returned of the day she had hoped would be a normal one, but instead had become yet another disaster, another reminder that normality wasn't achievable anymore.

"Stefan" she flinched from his gaze, like she knew she couldn't say no if he looked at her like he could just love her to pieces.

"We have to take these moments Elena" and just then she realized just how far they had come together, he had stayed for her, drank from her, loved her in so many ways possible she couldn't imagine how anyone else could replicate what he had given to her. She couldn't hide her smile then, couldn't resist his gaze and how his hand fit so perfectly on her cheek, and she pressed it harder into her face like she wanted to pinch herself from this dream.

"How are we gonna get to the top" she asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips as her eyes looked up to the ferris wheel.

And then she was flying, thrown up into the dusty morning filled sky and into the ferris wheel he had promised to take her to earlier on that day and she couldn't help but giggle as the chair rocked from under them and his grip loosened from her waste.

"What?" she asked, mid giggle as his own smile creased his eye's in a way she hadn't seen in so long.

"its just so nice to see you laugh" it could have been the sun coming up, it could have been the altitude, or being thrown up at such speed into a ferris wheel but it wasn't. It was just him and how he made everything right even when everything was wrong. How even when Elena knew things were going to get worse he made a perfect moment like this that made her happy she was alive and sharing this with him. And she kissed him, kissed him to thank him, kissed him because she wanted to all day but couldn't, and it was sweet and short as he sighed close to her like he had just been given the most beautiful present. It didn't seem like they shared moments of affection like this often even though they did, because every kiss from Stefan felt so whole and she knew he felt the same too.

"its not going to get any easier is it?" it wasn't a question though as the chair continued to rock from underneath them, they both knew as they looked on to the beauty of the sky filling with light. She let him wrap his arm around her and rub her leg soothingly as the air got warmer. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back as she started to fall asleep again beside him.

Getting down was easier, but her legs wobbled after so he gave her a piggy back as he walked in silence back to her house, he rubbed her legs and she kissed the back of his neck and smelled his hair.

"I love you" she whispered and he swung her around in circles until she begged him to stop, and when they got home she dragged him into bed with her and set her alarm to go off later.

"ill tell Jenna im sick" she told him as his arms wound around her waste and she cooed in gratification as he rubbed her lower back with his finger tips and she drifted off again.

Morning's were always difficult, it was all small kisses and moans and school was never a high priority. But as Stefan was getting to the last button of her pjama top Elena didn't care, they were already late and there was too much stuff to deal with, there was too much...frustration.

Still as time ticked on Stefans technique didn't falter once, even with the threat of a flustered Jenna entering the steamy room after sleeping through her alarm. Stefan pulled the covers over them further and used his tongue to bring her nipples to hard points. It only took a few minutes for the Gilbert house to be fully emptied and it couldn't have come a moment too soon. Stefans mouth was now drawing small chilling circles around her belly button.

"please Stefan" elena's voice was horse from her heaving breathing and lack of speaking since stefans lips woke her. She could feel his lips curve against her skin and Elena purposefully squeezed her legs around his neck in an attempt to wrestle him to her.

"mmmm" Stefan moved to her thighs, nipping, teasing, biting again and again until she was a writhing mess.

He made murmuring sounds of appreciation as he kissed her inner thighs and finally descended on her core. He pleasured her for longer than he probably should have, until she was crying and shaking with her long awaited, tortured release, he groaned as he heard her cry his name over and over again.

"ah" she gasped as his mouth closed around her one last time before she pushed him off to bring his lips to her. They stared as she stroked him, breathing on each other. And as he entered her he paused for a moment trying to think of anything better than this, them. How he ever thought anything could be better than loving Elena forever.

She pushed them over getting on top and locking her lips on his, crushing herself on him as they moved together. Slow at first, they savoured every stroke until they were sweating beneath the covers and pushed them off as she sat and rode him. Knowing they were completely alone they let themselves really go. Flexing and pushing harder against each other, letting the bed hit the wall as they groaned and moaned into a shuddering climax.

Elena fell beside him afterwards, completely breathless and smiling to herself in a near comatose state. But Stefan, always the gentleman roling to his side and running the back of his fingers down her body, his fingers lightly stroking her core, soothing her from her high as she relaxes back into him.

"That was..." her smile broadens as she turns her head and leaves a wet kiss on his shoulder.

"You were.." he laughs into her hair.

"I really needed that" getting up she leaves a searing kiss on his lips his cheeks, his chest, his ears.

"We really needed that" he corrects as her hair falls around him like a curtain to protect them from the pending reality. Katherine, Caroline, the Originals. It was too much to think about, and she didn't feel like letting that ruin the moment, so she didn't.

Finally after a few more minutes of excuses and kisses and frustrated moans that were quickly followed by laughter, they pottered together to the shower. He walks behind her, arms enveloped around her body as she squeals from his kisses and tickles

Later in History, Elena passes him a note, making sure Alaric doesn't see. But judging by his reaction to them arriving to school an hour late he already knew what they had been up to.

_Dear Mr. Salvatore,_

_I so enjoyed our ride at the ferris wheel this morning..and home again where my heart did, in fact flutter like a normal high school girl..normal up until...well you know ;). I love you dearly, eternally. _

_Yours, Elena._

He smirks and looks at the note once, twice, three times and then scribbles a reply on the back of a new shard of paper.

_Dear miss Gilbert,_

_It was my pleasure to accompany you to the ferris wheel and of course my pleasure to accompany you to your bed...and the shower... What do I know? Tell me again._

_I love you, always, forever. Stefan_

When she opened the note, a flush spread to her cheeks and she carefully placed the paper in her bag before looking at him with a look that says. Dont you dare.


End file.
